


The Power of Love

by NeoDiji



Series: Blackmail [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Scene, Blackmail Series, Crack, Humor, M/M, Secret Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Suzaku has a scary reaction to finding out his beloved boyfriend is Zero.Crackfic. Alternative fallout to Blackmail scene.





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivaLorenzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaLorenzo/gifts).



> For [Kuraino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KurainoSousuke/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. The only profit I make from this fanfiction is the joy of writing and sharing my headcanons.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who comments, leaves kudos, starts following my Tumblr, etc.
> 
> This is for Kuraino, who inspired this alternative scene with her Tumblr Chat reaction to Suzaku's Blackmail!canon reaction (Blackmail Goes Wrong, Chapter 9).
> 
> Beware major out-of-character and c r a c k.

Suzaku was upset, sure, but it wasn’t the end of the world. The end of the world had been earlier that week, finding Lelouch—

No, it was best not to think it.

It was time for his usual happy mask.

He finished a calm, pleasant conversation with the Black Knight—who’d introduced himself as Ohgi Kaname—before snapping his boyfriend’s cell phone closed and going inside the hospital. This was a good day. Secrets revealed to clear the air! A platonic date planned with Ohgi to gush about Lelouch-slash-Zero while doing some kind of gay bonding background activity! Almost skipping into Lelouch’s room, Suzaku sang a greeting.

Lelouch blinked, looking unsure. “Okay. What’s up with you?”

“Nothing!” Suzaku chirped. He held up Lelouch’s cell phone. “Guess what?! I just found out that my beloved boyfriend is secretly a head terrorist! Isn’t that great?!”

Paling, Lelouch leaned back into his pillows. “Suzaku, look,” he said with a pained grimace. “I can explain.”

Suzaku waved that off. “Nah, my prince, don’t worry about it. I understand!”

Again, Lelouch blinked. “You…do?”

“Sure!” Suzaku said with a dopey smile. An anime backdrop of hearts and sparkles flickered into view behind him as he spread his arms wide and did some kind of supposedly-inspirational pose. “I am your boyfriend, and the POWER OF LOVE dictates that I accept this catastrophic news with open arms!”

Instead of looking relieved, Lelouch seemed terrified.

“Aren’t you happy?” Suzaku pressed, pulling out the puppy eyes. “You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

Tension filled the air even worse than when Suzaku had begged to know about Lelouch’s mysterious phone calls. “On the contrary,” Lelouch argued, “I have plenty to be scared of. Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

Suzaku looked down at himself quizzically.

Lelouch face-palmed. “Kururugi Suzaku would never react like this to such big news.”

“Oh, it wasn’t really news,” Suzaku said hurriedly, plopping on the side of the bed. “I’ve kinda had a hunch for ages, but I never said anything. Mostly because I thought if I ignored the problem, it would go away!” he said with a large grin, sounding upbeat.

Lelouch dragged his fingers down his face in slow exasperation. “Suzaku. Really. What do you think—about me being Zero?”

Well, there were lots of things. But of course the only appropriate response would be: “I think it’s a shame that cape covers your sexy ass.” Suzaku tilted his head thoughtfully. “It’s not fair. You get to stare at mine in this whole double-life mess.”

“Suzaku,” Lelouch deadpanned, “you’re inside a giant fighting robot.”

“Oh, right.”

Silence stretched tight between them. “Aren’t you mad?” Lelouch finally wondered, bracing himself for the obvious.

Suzaku shrugged. “I was for the first second, but then I got over it. Like I said, Lelouch, I love you!” More sparkles suddenly popped into existence around them.

“And I love you,” Lelouch returned, eyeing the sparkles warily, “but still…this is a big deal.”

Geez, Lelouch was always so picky. “What do you want me to do?” Suzaku asked, wrinkling his nose. “Break up with you in a crazy mad fit of rage?”

Lelouch bit his lip. “No?”

Suzaku’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe it. You want me to break up with you.”

“I never said that!” Lelouch hissed, waving his arms furiously. “It would be more realistic though. I’d understand that reaction a lot more than…this,” he said, waving a hand at Suzaku’s enraptured expression and magical sizzling sparkle army.

So. Picky. “What’s there to understand?” Suzaku asked, affronted. “We are anime. The PoWeR oF LoVe trumps all!”

Lelouch groaned and slumped, flicking his eyes to the IV-drip hooked up to his arm. “…Did someone accidentally give you my morphine?”

“Nope!” Suzaku said brightly, clasping Lelouch’s hands. Sooner or later, Lelouch was just going to have to accept that Suzaku was fine with reality. Until then, Suzaku would shower him in love. It was his role as boyfriend, after all. “Hey, I know! Since the secret’s out in the open now, let’s make-out to celebrate!”

Lelouch sighed. “So let me get this straight. Finding out I’m Zero…changes nothing?”

“That’s right,” Suzaku said, nodding enthusiastically. “So, now that everything’s out in the open, can we do some sexy roleplaying using our alter-ego identities? I’ve got some dark fantasies in mind—”

Smiling around his sigh, Lelouch calmed. “Glad to know you still have priorities,” he said snarkily. He thought for a moment. “Fine. I’ve captured you and dragged you to my secret base. I have you chained to the wall and moaning. Go.”

Suzaku’s lips twitched playfully at the usual routine. “I’m moaning for Zero, my boyfriend…”


End file.
